


Hunter's Mark

by Hanatamago



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack? Blame Leonie, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatamago/pseuds/Hanatamago
Summary: Your fics are great, so I hope I did Ashelix justice :)This is my first piece of smut, so it was a fun challenge and I hope you enjoy it! Happy holidays!
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses Rarepair Port Secret Santa





	Hunter's Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purple_bookcover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/gifts).



> Your fics are great, so I hope I did Ashelix justice :) 
> 
> This is my first piece of smut, so it was a fun challenge and I hope you enjoy it! Happy holidays!

Hmph. Felix didn’t exactly regret taking Annette’s shift to clean the stables, but he did feel as though he’d been suckered into the worse end of this deal. A song in trade for chores, and Annette would help him channel his thunder magic. Of course, perhaps the monastery would be a little safer with Felix cleaning the stables. Dry hay is quick to light. At the very least, nothing would explode.

Probably.

Still, Felix could be using his time to train. The coming battles never got easier. Month by month, their provisions dwindled, and the Empire’s strength never seemed to falter. For every man Felix cut down, two would take the fields to replace them. Meager northern harvests alone couldn’t sustain all of their troops, and yet every time the Professor went on a mission in their off weeks, they ended up recruiting new battalions. New mouths to feed.

Hundreds of soldiers camped at the monastery between missions, ambling about the grounds and paying visits to the town below. The boar prince couldn’t manage to keep the mercenaries in order, and the Professor was only one woman, part deity or not. It was no wonder the stables grew messy so quickly.

Felix sighed and took a broom from the wall, sweeping away loose pebbles and twigs from the road. Most riders took good care of their horses, but debris was unavoidable. Scouts left and returned at all hours of the day as of late. Felix wondered when the next party would arrive. At the very least, perhaps he would hear some news of their latest reconnaissance.

**Snap.**

Hm, what was that? Sounded like-

“Fuck!” A sharp tug yanked at his ankle, sending him tumbling to the ground face-first. Felix shielded his eyes with crossed forearms, but the pulling force didn’t let up. He scrabbled at loose hay and dirt, trying to ground himself, but to no avail as his legs were pulled upwards faster than he could think to grab his dagger. His arms tangled in a mess of nets and knots. Struggle as he might, the ropes only seemed to twist and tighten around his torso. His hands were pinned against sides, too tight and too high to grab the dagger he holstered around his thigh. Though he could reach his swords, the ropes didn’t give him enough room to draw them out of their sheaths. Shit.

Another one of Leonie’s traps. She really should have stopped laying them after you know, they went to fucking war with the rest of the world. Before sparring with her, Felix would have wondered exactly why Professor Byleth decided to invite her to the Blue Lions class, but despite the fact he would rarely say it aloud, Felix could admit she had some worthwhile skills. Her mercenary background made her an interesting opponent, at the very least. Her tactics were unexpected, even now, after they had fought their share of battles together.

And those unexpected tactics bordered on cheating and _endangerment_ of her peers, which was presumably how Felix ended up tangled in a net of ropes hanging from the high beams of the stable ceiling. He strained against the ties, but they weren’t so weak that he could break them outright. He dangled barely a foot off the floor, but without finding leverage on the ground, his struggles were fruitless. Damn it all to hell, if the wrong person found him like this - if _Sylvain_ found him like this, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Oh, Felix, that was you!” Well, the Goddess might have taken mercy on him, then. At least it wasn’t Sylvain. Ashe approached the web of ropes. “You um… Seem to be a little stuck there!” Ashe flashed him a smile, chipper as always.

“Have you just come to gawk, or are you going to cut me down?” Felix snapped. “Blame Leonie for this madness. She’s wasting our ropes.”

“I’m sure we have plenty of rope.” Ashe giggled, “Besides, it’s always good to practice hunting traps, you never know when the pond will run dry.”

“Whatever,” Felix scoffed, “Just get me down from this thing.” Ashe approached the tangled trap, slowly untying the knots he could reach from the ground. “Hurry up, will you? I have a dagger in my belt.”

“I thought you said this was a waste of rope? If I cut it then we won’t be able to use it again.” Felix huffed.

Ashe pulled at one of the ropes, tightening the line around his waist for a moment while he accessed the knot. Shit, that was tight. Even the seemingly tiny adjustment punched the air out of his guts for a moment. A solid trap, for what it was worth. Was it built for deer, or for man? Felix struggled against the knots, though his thrashing only seemed to tighten them.

Ashe seized his jaw in one free hand, halting his movements with utter shock more than anything. Well-kept leather soft against his cheek, gloved grasp firm but forgiving. Felix could just barely sense the smell of flowers from the gardens and the wax he used on his bow, all nestled up against his skin.

“Hold still, or I won’t be able to reach the higher ones.” Ashe laughed, breath hot on his neck. Felix complied - as well as could be expected - though he couldn’t help but fidget as Ashe worked at the knots. Ashe pulled his hand away, focusing on the ropes. Oddly, Felix couldn’t help but mourn the loss. The gloves were soft, that was all. A normal reaction to comfortable things. Ashe moved closer, stepping in between his legs to get to another knot. He leaned up, pressing his knee in between Felix’s thighs to-

Fuck. Shit. Damnit. What the fuck? 

“Oh!” Ashe flushed, “S-sorry Felix! Uh...”

Felix was hard. He tried to squirm away, but the ropes hardly let him move an inch.

“Fuck, Ashe, I…” Felix froze, what the fuck was he even supposed to say here? Was there anything _to_ say? Sorry, Leonie accidentally tied me up and this is unfortunately incredibly arousing?

“I didn’t know you liked this sort of thing?” Ashe smiled, knowingly? Knowingly how? What did Ashe know - what the _fuck_ did he know?

“W-what? I don't like-” Felix stammered.

“It sure _seems_ like you like it.” Ashe giggled, “I could just leave you here if you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“I won’t!” Ashe threw his hands up, “I’m just teasing. But if you do, uh, you know… _Like_ this, then…”

“Then what, Ubert?” Felix spat. Then what - what kind of question was that? And why did Felix care about the answer? Goddess, this was humiliating. Ashe lifted his blade to the final knot, carefully cutting him loose. Felix collapsed into a heap on the ground, stumbling to his knees as soon as he could throw the ropes aside. Ashe held the dagger out, offering it back to him.

“Then you know where to find me, that’s all.” Ashe winked at him, turning to leave the stables.

* * *

After all those years, all their battles, some things never changed. The Professor fished for hours on end, and Felix spent more time at the training grounds than in his own quarters, which remained much the same as they had been in their academy days. Considering that sameness, yes, Felix knew where to find Ashe.

Only, he hadn’t quite worked up the nerve until now. To his credit, Ashe said nothing on Felix’s inner turmoil. When they ate together, Ashe carried on normal conversations, when they trained together, he made normal movements. Felix found no knowing glint in Ashe’s eye, no expecting glances or questions. For all he let on, Ashe could have forgotten about that day at the stables. But no, Ashe wasn’t that forgetful. More likely, he was simply sending Felix a message. No harm, no foul. If Felix wanted, Ashe would continue to _forget_ about it.

And yet Felix _himself_ could not simply forget about it. In the nights, Ashe’s gloved hand lingered on his cheek, slipping down to his neck, his chest, his-

Utter nonsense. It was just a biological response easily compared to battle. Adrenalin. Fight or flight. His blood was still rushing from Leonie’s trap, so it didn’t mean anything. He had been startled when the ropes coiled around his chest and pulled _tight_ , and he felt ever so present, ever so aware of his surroundings and that touch. Aware of his intoxicating proximity to Ashe, and of his helplessness…

Felix couldn’t quite forget. At first, it was just the embarrassment plaguing him. What would Ashe think, what would he say? Would he tell the others, would he just laugh about it to himself? But he didn’t do any of those things - at least as far as Felix could tell - so those thoughts drifted away. He should have stopped remembering their moment then, when it was clear Ashe wouldn’t blackmail him, but the images didn’t fade. 

He pictured the way he was bound, just trying to figure out that damned trap, obviously, but the ropes weren’t in all the right places. In his mind, they were cleaner, more uniform, but just as tight. Clearly, he wasn’t going to figure it out, so he shouldn’t keep thinking about it, but that feeling… Even if he couldn’t explain it, Felix wasn’t foolish enough to deny that he felt a certain way about that day, and his memories now brought back echoes of his arousal. 

Damn it all. The memories badgered him relentlessly now, teasing him about Ashe’s offer. It probably wasn’t even serious, and Felix showing up at his door now would break the clueless facade Ashe had put up over the past weeks. Even if Ashe was serious, and he wanted to… Ugh, even if this was _that_ , Felix didn’t even know if he liked _that_ , or if his mind was truly so muddled by this unending war and the mortality that pressed down upon them all. This was foolish. Utterly, completely foolish, really, and yet Felix knocked on his door anyway. Nothing else would drive these thoughts away.

“Felix!” Ashe beamed at him from across the threshold. Candlelight flickered from inside his room, matched by the orange light flooding through his door as the sun began to dip below the treeline. “Did you need me for something?”

“...Maybe.” Yes? Need? Well, Felix wasn’t going to find anyone else, least of all anyone Felix trusted as well as he did Ashe. Despite his naivety, Ashe was at least a good person, and cute enough that he’d broken through Felix’s thorny exterior on more than one occasion before this month. 

“Maybe? Well whatever it is, I’ll do my best!” Ashe reached for his cloak.

“Actually…” Felix reached for the words but fell short. “Uh… Could we talk inside?”

“Oh, sure! Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you waiting out there in the cold.” Ashe opened the door a little wider, stepping aside so Felix could enter. 

“It’s nothing.” Felix shut the door behind him.

“Just like in the old days, right?” Ashe gestured to the room around. While it mostly retained Ashe’s belongings, he hadn’t kept weapons in his room before. As students, there was no need to be so well-armed. Times had changed.

“I suppose.”

“So, what can I do for you, Felix?” Ashe sat back against the bed, gesturing to an empty seat at the desk. Felix didn’t take it. Instead, he leaned against the desk, fiddling with the twin hilts of his swords. This was unbearable. He should turn and leave, but then the past two weeks would be for naught.

“I…” Felix choked, “Wanted to talk about the other day.” This was circling. This was unlike Felix. But he couldn’t just come out and ask Ashe to tie him up, either.

“About that day in the stables?” Ashe’s voice softened, kind as ever, but quieter now. Felix nodded. “Is that what you wanted me to help you with?” Ashe met him at the desk, still an arm’s length away, and yet nearly too close for him to bear.

“I don’t know,” Felix mumbled, studying the desk’s wooden grain. Dotty curves and lines, chips and scratches where students past had dug into the surface - anything to distract himself from the situation at hand.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Felix.” Ashe stepped closer, taking the swordsman’s hands in his own. “Hey - I know it can be a little scary, and if this is something you want, then I’ll do my best to make it easy for you. But I need you to say ‘yes’ for me.”

“...I want to try it.” Felix crossed his arms, “I’ll probably hate it though.”

“That’s okay, you can always change your mind! Even halfway through. I promise, there’s nothing to worry about!” Ashe tilted his chin upwards, forcing the eye contact Felix so desperately tried to avoid. Yet when he met those sweet mint-colored eyes, Ashe was so nauseatingly genuine and effortlessly reassuring. “You can always say no.”

“Okay.” Ashe crossed his arms, waiting expectantly. “Fine. _Yes._ Whatever, can we just get on with it?”

Ashe rifled through a dark linen sack, pulling out a few bundles of thin hempen rope and unidentifiable scraps of cloth and leather.

“This is absurd.” Felix grumbled. And it was absurd, truly. Ashe was pure and innocent, sure as the sun would rise in the east. Ashe was naive and sweet and dreamt of flowery tales of honorable knights. Ashe would be probably be too prude to consider sex before marriage, and even then he’d probably cry afterward. Ashe wouldn’t be into something like… like _this_.

“Tch,” Felix scoffed, “Look at you. Anyone in this castle would have assumed you were a virgin.”

“These are times of war. Best to live our lives to the fullest, right?” Ashe smiled, “Besides, I’m twenty-two, you know.”

“Yes, but you’re so… Ugh.” Felix grumbled.

“I’m so..?”

“Innocent!” Felix flushed, “I don’t know. You don’t seem the type to know all these things, or to do all these things. Sylvain, I could understand, but you?”

“I suppose we aren’t all as we seem. Don’t judge a book by its cover, right? But, um, I know what I’m doing, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Obviously.” Felix shifted.

“You know, you did strike me as the type to like this kind of thing.” Ashe leaned in close, mischievous even, “I just didn’t imagine you’d want to be the one tied up.”

* * *

“That’s it?” Felix flexed against the rope, slightly shocked when they didn’t budge. Ashe had tied the knots so quickly, yet they held true. Then again, Ashe always had clever fingers, and plenty of occasions to practice on hunts. Ashe’s explanation of the ties and safe signs may have actually taken more time than tying Felix up, and the conversation was easily more uncomfortable than the position Felix found himself in now.

Ashe looped the rope around his bare chest, binding his arms to his sides and wrists tightly together behind his back. His calves hugged his thighs, bound with separate coils of rope over his breeches. Hempen rope scratched against his skin and pinched when he squirmed from his kneeling position on the mattress. The ties across his chest and sides squeezed so pleasantly, loose enough that he could breathe, yet tight enough to dig into the skin. Oddly, the pressure felt… comforting.

“Yeah, that’s it. You’d be surprised how little it takes to restrain a person, even someone as strong as you!” Ashe sat beside him, still fully clothed in stark contrast to Felix, whose leggings hardly barely concealed his interest even now.

“It’s nice to give up control sometimes, right?” Ashe whispered. Errant fingers traced along his abdomen, pausing to dip into the stark creases of his hips. He marveled at the swordsman bared in front of him, green eyes glittering with wonder. Felix didn’t think himself much to look at, though Ashe disagreed. “Hmm… what should I do first?”

“H-how should I know?” Felix simmered, “This whole thing was your idea.”

“Oh, was it?” Ashe smirked. Of course, it had been Felix who came to his door, but that was an unnecessary detail. “I had lots of ideas, you know. Would you like to hear them, Felix?”

“Tch.” Felix scoffed, “Not like I can stop you.” Ashe’s hands roamed freely, venturing all across his chest and flanks. Warmth trailed along his exposed, prickling skin. His skin prickled because of the cold, Felix reasoned, and because this was embarrassing, obviously. Nothing else.

“I was thinking I should blindfold you.” Felix stiffened as slender fingers brushed up against a pert nipple. “Then you wouldn’t be able to see me touching you, and you wouldn’t know what I was going to do next. How does that sound?”

“S-sounds stupid.” Felix stuttered. Being bound like this was one thing, but blindfolded, he’d be… helpless! Though, if he couldn’t see, he wouldn’t have to work to avoid Ashe’s wandering gaze.

“Well, you don’t know until you try, right?” Ashe smiled, teasing at the sensitive bud until Felix arched away from his touch, unable to stifle a whimper. Felix flushed down to his collarbone. This just wasn’t fair. “Hmm, why don’t you try closing your eyes? You might like it!” Whatever. This wasn’t _terrible_ , so Felix could at least humor him for now.

Teasing little pinpricks of heat dragged down his skin, lingering at each peak and valley of his toned chest. Snowy skin colored pink, flecked with scars new and old. Sharp, jagged things from stray bolts of thunder and enemy blades, things Ashe should find disturbing, not _caress_ with loving fingers like velvet. 

Every sensation felt heightened, somehow. The silky texture of Ashe’s skin, trailed by the soft bite of his nails digging into Felix’s flesh and hot breath against the shell of his ear.

“Better, right?”

“It’s… not terrible.”

Soft lips wandered across his neck, lingering at his collarbones, then vanishing. A brush of skin against his thighs, then nothing. A peck at his jaw, and nothing again. Each time, Ashe left only a simple touch, just the barest contact before Ashe pulled back. Felix found himself chasing Ashe’s touch, mourning each loss and fruitlessly trying to predict the next. For his part, Felix kept his eyes closed, determined to do things right - no - to humor Ashe. Suddenly, Ashe yanked his knees forward, throwing off his balance. Felix careened back, toppling into the mattress. Well now, at least that was unexpected.

“Ow…” Felix growled, trying to right himself to no avail. He drew in a sharp breath as Ashe’s tongue laved over a nipple, warm and wet. Ashe teased him with soft lips, plush and gentle, then a brush of teeth.

“F-fuck!” Felix yelped. His eyes shot open, fixing Ashe with an incredulous molten glare while his blood set itself aflame.

"Feels good, right?" Ashe beamed, so damned innocent-looking, even now. "I had some other ideas too. Want to hear?" He pulled away, far out of reach.

“I don’t care, whatever,” Felix blustered, as though he wasn’t flushed and straining through his breeches. “Just get on with it, Ubert.” 

“Aw, you’re no fun, Felix! I was thinking about the other day, you know…” Something light rustled around, out of Felix’s narrow range of sight. A mystery, until Ashe circled back towards the bed. Cool, velvety palms grabbed at his hips, pinning him down into the blankets. Skin rougher than Ashe’s own, colder and thicker and yet… Those damned gloves. Evil things sending electricity sparking over his skin and uncontrollable shivers up his spine.

“This was part of it too, right?” Ashe cupped his jaw in one gloved hand, forcing Felix to meet his mischievous eyes. “Is it the leather? Or do you just like being manhandled?” Ashe brought his leg in between Felix’s thighs, testing him with careful, mounting pressure. The swordsman all but squirmed into the sensation, desperate for friction. A leathery thumb pressed between his lips, pleased when Felix parted them so readily. Fuck, what was he doing?

“S-shut up…” Felix whined. The eye contact, the stark whiplash of his firm grip and silky, giving leather - it was too much, it was all far too much. Ecstasy clouded his senses, eroding his self-control and that harsh, protective facade. Felix wrapped himself in sharp quips and solitude, it had been so long since he had simply been touched - since he let himself feel like this - and it had never been like _this_. 

“Felix.” Ashe chided. “You have to tell me what you want, or I can’t help.” Gloved hands drew away, quick as a hare. Felix cursed.

“...Both.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Ashe’s hand left his hip, smacking down against the meat of his thigh. Not hard enough to hurt, not really, but Felix jumped at the sudden sensation. “You’re pretty sensitive, aren’t you?”

“Fuck off.” Felix bristled.

“Now Felix, that’s not a very nice thing to say to someone.” A harsh tug on the ropes pulled him up to kneel once more. Ashe pushed two gloved fingers into his mouth, stifling whatever quip he might have responded with.

“Hold onto this for me?” Ashe slipped out of the glove, leaving it to hang pinched between Felix’s teeth. “Just let go if it’s too much, alright?”

Ashe picked at the laces of Felix’s skin-tight breeches, quickly loosening them. He toyed with the hem of his pants, easing them lower ever so slowly. Far, far too slowly. Felix groaned, hoping to convey his impatience.

“Eager, are we?” Ashe relented, reaching inside to palm at his cock and take it in hand. Slowly up and down, teasing at the slit. Ashe spread thick beads of precome around the shaft, slicking up his slow, steady glide. Felix shuddered, nearly dropping the glove between his lips when Ashe rewarded him with such delicious friction. Goddess above. Felix whimpered through the leather, tensing under Ashe’s slender, delicate hand.

“You’ve been so good for me, Felix.” Ashe’s voice flowed like honey, praise intoxicatingly sweet to his ears. “Do you want me to make you feel good?” The swordsman nodded, thankful Ashe spared him from saying the words aloud, for once. The silver-haired man dipped lower, kneeling on the wooden floorboards. He gently tugged Felix’s leggings and smallclothes aside.

Ashe drew his length out, caressing him with warm skin and smooth leather. He knelt lower, brushing his lips along the swordsman’s abdomen, then trailing sweet kisses along his length. His slender, pink tongue darted out, teasing Felix with quick kitten licks until finally, Ashe took him into his mouth. Felix quivered and moaned. He wobbling on his knees, mutely cursing as the wet, velvety heat overwhelmed him. 

He keened, bucking into Ashe’s mouth - as much as he could given the ties. Why did everything feel so… so _much_? Every little touch, every lick, every damn noise the archer made felt so heightened, and Felix just wanted to touch. He wanted to thread his fingers into that silver hair and lead. He wanted to pay Ashe’s teasing back double and see him moan and squirm beneath him, begging for more. Felix wanted to pull, to tug him down further and further until his cock hit the back of Ashe’s throat. Yet he couldn’t. Here, he was completely at Ashe’s mercy, and it overwhelmed him in with another pleasure entirely. White-hot bliss rippled through him, threatening to overflow. He could just give in...

Ashe pulled off with a slick pop, squeezing hard at the base. 

“Aw, Felix.” Ashe giggled, wiping his mouth with the back of his bare hand. “I’m not done with you yet! Did that feel nice? It seemed like you were enjoying it.”

Felix squirmed, trying to find friction against the gloved hand still firm against his cock.

“Oh, you seem uncomfortable,” Ashe teased, pulling his hand away. “Should I stop?”

Felix frantically shook his head, pleading for something. Anything, really. Ashe picked and frayed at his pride and discipline, clever enough to fully unravel the swordsman so quickly. Thin fingers curled around his palm. Two taps. 

_Still with me?_

Felix squeezed back, twice, like Ashe had insisted.

_It’s fine._

“What would you like me to do?” Ashe gently took the glove from his mouth, standing to comb tenderly through his hair like the fucking romantic he was.

“Just touch me, or fuck me...” Felix pleaded, voice hoarse and unsteady “Whatever, just _something_.”

“Okay, but if you had to pick?”

“More of that?” Felix shrugged as well as he could. Amber eyes hazed over with a trance-like lust. “I don’t really…” The swordsman swallowed hard, slowly gathering his words and too dazed to stay so guarded. For the first time in so many moons, only the world in these four walls mattered. Nothing else, just want and need. “Anything’s fine… _Please_...”

“Wow... You’re so nice like this, Felix.” Ashe murmured, “If I had known all I had to do was tie you up…”

Ashe carefully laid him flat against the blankets. Thin, silken strands of navy hair fanned out against the pillows. Leathery, gloved fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking languidly, so reverently. The silver-haired man nestled into his side and pressed tender kisses along his neck. Nauseatingly affectionate and much too sweet, just like him, really. Felix decided he didn’t mind.

“Let go for me, Felix.” Ashe breathed, “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” Perhaps Ashe’s whisper was the tipping point, or if not, the small circles he traced into the small of his back. Or the hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear and sweet mumbled words. No teasing this time, just pleasure and whispered praises light on his tongue. 

Ashe’s gentle touch brought him to the edge, then over, soothing him through the aftershocks. He might have said something sweet. Felix didn’t hear much. Waves of overwhelming pleasure crashed through his body, drowning out the rest of the world.

* * *

A few quick tugs and the knots unraveled, freeing Felix of his bindings. Shallow indents carved into his skin where the ropes had pulled tight. A little chafing, maybe, but nothing that would last. Felix curled into himself as Ashe pulled him into his arms.

“I’ve got you Felix,” Ashe murmured, “You were wonderful. Thank you for letting me have you. You were so good for me.” Felix tucked into his shoulder, embarrassment simmering hot under his skin. “Hey, can you look at me for a moment?”

Anxious, Felix peered upwards to meet Ashe’s eyes. The glow and heat began to fade as Felix stumbled down from his high, wavering all the while.

“Hey.” Ashe smiled, warmer than before. Gone was that mischievous glint in his eyes, replaced by tender reassurances.

“...Hey.”

“How was it?”

“...‘s good…” Felix mumbled. Ashe pulled woolen blankets over them both and rubbed at the tender lines coiled across his skin. Slowly, the clouds in his eyes dissipated, and Felix could focus on the world around - soft blankets and Ashe’s careful caress. Ashe forced him into idle chatter. Despite his usual disdain for meaningless small talk, it was...alright. 

Silence settled over them, warm and weighty as the blankets. 

“You can, uh…” Ashe flushed, “You can tie me up next time - if you want, that is!”

“You really think you can handle me, Ubert?” Felix smirked, pulling him closer. A next time? Well, that didn’t sound so bad...

“Of course!” Ashe laughed, light and airy as though they were talking about something far more innocent. “I’ll give it everything I’ve got!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Twitter :)  
> [@hanatamagos](https://twitter.com/hanatamagos)


End file.
